MS009: Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea
|image = MS009.png |caption = DVD cover art |directed by = Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by = Choji Yoshikawa Tomoyuki Igarashi Takemoto Mori |written by = Hideki Sonoda |running time = 100 minutes |season = Pokémon Movie |studio = OLM, inc. |distributor = Toho Company Ltd. |licensor = Viz Media The Pokémon Company International |prev = MS008: Pokémon - Lucario and the Mystery of Mew |next = MS010: Pokémon - The Rise of Darkrai |budget = Unknown |japan = July 15, 2006 |united states = |home video japan = December 22, 2006 |home video united states = April 3, 2007 |rating japan = PG-12 |rating united kingdom = |rating united states = G}} Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea '(Japanese: 'ポケモンレンジャーと蒼海の王子 マナフィ Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy; Official: The Pokémon Ranger and The Prince of the Sea) is the 9th Pokémon movie, and the 4th and final one from the Advanced Generation. As indicated by the title, elements from the Nintendo DS game Pokémon Ranger play a large part. It was released on July 15, 2006 in Japan, and in United States, Cartoon Network aired the film on March 23, 2007 at 7:00 p.m. and after its première came a repeat at 9:30 p.m. The film was the first film released in North America to include a Pikachu short, which is Pikachu's Island Adventure, since Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker. This was the first film to have the new Pokémon USA English voice cast since the rights of the show's acquisition from 4Kids Entertainment. It was the first full-length Pokémon film to ever be released in its original aspect ratio on Region 1 DVD. With a feature running time of 1 hour and 45 minutes, it's currently the longest film in the Pokémon franchise made-to-date. The story continues with Ash, May, Max and Brock venturing through the Battle Frontier. This is the last film to feature May and Max as main characters in the series. The movie's theme song is titled "Mamoru Beki Mono" by Sowelu. Yuyama visited the ruins of Rome, the city of Naples and the island of Capri, all in Italy, to get ideas of the setting for the film. Pokémon Short Pikachu's Island Adventure Plot An egg belonging to the mythical Pokémon Manaphy floats across the ocean before it is collected by mercenary Phantom the Pirate, but the egg is subsequently taken by Jack Walker, a Pokémon Ranger disguised as one of Phantom’s crew members. Walker joins the Marina Group, a traveling circus family that specializes in Water-types, to deliver the Manaphy egg to Samiya, an undersea palace built by the People of the Water, whom the Marina Group are descendants of. Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and their friends Brock, May, and her brother Max become lost on their journey and encounter the Marina Group and inadvertently become involved with Walker’s mission. When Phantom leads an assault after the egg, Manaphy hatches in May’s arms, who then recognizes her as its mother. The group escapes Phantom to a network of ruins belonging to the People of the Water, where Ash and his friends learn about Samiya. Walker declines Ash and his friends’ further involvement with his mission and departs in a boat with the Marina Group toward Samiya, however Manaphy shows discomfort without May’s presence, forcing Ash and his friends along anyway. Manaphy leads the boat toward Samiya, and to Walker’s dismay, May and Manaphy bond closer. Walker requests that Ash helps him separate the two, but May overhears them and becomes heartbroken over her and Manaphy’s inevitable farewell. One day, May loses her bandana to the wind and Manaphy embarks far into the ocean to retrieve it. Lizabeth, the Marina Group’s daughter, along with Ash and his friends board a submarine to search for Manaphy, eventually finding it along with Samiya during the expected lunar eclipse. Unbeknownst to them, Phantom had been in pursuit. While exploring Samiya, the group encounters Phantom, who is able to open the chamber to the Sea Crown, the temple’s central artifact consisting of numerous large crystals. Phantom begins to remove the crystals, causing Samiya to flood and sink deeper into the ocean. The group escapes to the submarine while Walker confronts Phantom, reconnecting most of the crystals to the crown before he, Phantom, and one of the crystals, are washed away by the flood. Determined to save its home, Manaphy returns to the crown chamber with Ash, Pikachu and May in tow, while Lizabeth, Brock, and Max are forced to depart in the submarine. Ash and May reconnect the remaining crystals and notice one is missing. While escaping the flood, Ash finds the last crystal in a fountain. He puts Pikachu, May, and Manaphy in an air capsule that was part of Phantom’s submarine before swimming to the completely flooded chamber and reconnecting the crystal, causing Samiya to rise to the ocean’s surface. While May and Pikachu mourn Ash’s apparent sacrifice, Phantom appears and kidnaps Manaphy. Ash, surrounded by a glowing aura from the Sea Crown, pursues Phantom and retrieves Manaphy. Phantom returns with his ship, but Manaphy leads an assault with several wild Water-type Pokémon to destroy the ship and subdue Phantom in its rubble. With Phantom arrested, Walker is able to deliver Manaphy safely to Samiya, completing his mission. May and Manaphy share a heartfelt farewell before the group watches Samiya return to depths of the ocean. Sometime later, Ash and his friends separate from Walker and the Marina Group and continue on their journey. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has ended up in the belly of a Wailord, only to be expelled into the air through the blow hole. Debuts *Mantyke *Chatot *Buizel *Manaphy Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *May *Brock *Max *Jackie *Phantom *Team Rocket **Jessie **James *Ship *Kyle *Meredith *Lizabeth *Galen *Brendan *Rebecca Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Corphish (Ash's) *Aipom (Ash's) *Swellow (Ash's) *Donphan (Ash's) *Sceptile (Ash's) *Munchlax (May's) *Squirtle (May's) *Swampert (Brendan's) *Tyranitar (Rebecca's) *Buizel *Meditite *Medicham *Gorebyss *Chatot *Manaphy *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Mime Jr. (James') *Chinchou *Corsola *Mantine *Remoraid *Pinsir *Wailord *Octillery *Fearow *Luvdisc *Cloyster *Goldeen *Qwilfish *Kyogre *Wailmer *Lanturn *Clamperl *Parasect *Poliwag *Seaking *Dewgong *Beedrill *Relicanth *Lapras *Sharpedo *Horsea *Seadra *Kingdra *Krabby *Huntail *Zapdos *ending credits *Swablu *flashback *Altaria *flashback *Furret *flashback *Shroomish *flashback *Rattata *flashback Cast *Satoshi/Ash - Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Sarah Natochenny (English) *Haruka/May - Kaori Suzuki (Japanese), Michelle Knotz (English) *Masato/Max - Kyoko Yamada (Japanese), Jamie Peacock (English) *Takeshi/Brock - Yuji Ueda (Japanese), Bill Rogers (English) *Pikachu - Ikue Ōtani *Musashi/Jessie - Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese), Michelle Knotz (English) *Kojirou/James - Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese), Billy Beach (English) *Nyarth/Meowth - Inuko Inuyama (Japanese), Billy Beach (English) *Jack Walker - Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese), Rich McNanna (English) *The Phantom - Hiroshi Fujioka (Japanese), Eric Schussler (English) *Hiromi/Lizabeth - Kaori Manabe (Japanese), Emily Williams (English) *Judy - Becky (Japanese), Rhonda Krempa (English) *Manaphy - Yuri Shiratori (Japanese), Michelle Knotz (English) *Narrator - Unshou Ishizuka (Japanese), Rodger Parsons (English) Trivia *In the dub, when diamonds and pearls are mentioned for the first time in the movie, Meowth says "Those would be great names for games". When they get mentioned a second time, he says "Let's get through this season first." Obviously, he is referencing the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and the next season. *Its Japanese short can only be found on Pokémon OVA instead of on its DVD. *This was the first Pokémon film to be released in widescreen on a North America DVD. Miramax eventually re-released all its Pokémon films in a four movie pack in widescreen on Blu-ray and recently on DVD and Viz Media re-released the first three Pokémon movies in widescreen on DVD and Blu-ray. *This is the first Pokémon film to be dubbed into English by The Pokémon Company International, who acquired the dubbing rights in Fall 2006 after the series wasn't renewed by 4Kids Entertainment. *Most fans found this film to be the best of all the Pokémon films. *The English dub marks the only time the Toho logo appears in a North American release of a Pokémon movie. *With the running time of 105 minutes, this is the longest Pokémon movie in history. Errors *Ash has six Poké Balls in his hand to let out his Pokémon. However, Pikachu is never in its Poké Ball. In Other Languages *Iberian Spanish: Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar *German: Pokémon 9 - Pokémon Ranger und der Tempel des Meeres *French: Pokémon Ranger et le temple des mers *Dutch: Pokémon Ranger en de tempel van de zee *Chinese (HK): 寵物小精靈護林員與蒼海的王子 *Chinese (TW): 蒼海的王子 瑪納霏 Gallery Max.png 1179200074_3.jpg Pokemon-Movie-9-The-Pokemon-Ranger-and-the-Prince-of-the-Blue-Waters-Movie.jpg 6347d8ff2c63c058ea35911e1fdcd317.jpg movie9_ep4_ss1.jpg pokemon9dub_2.png 2e4g3zr.jpg Pokémon-Ranger-and-the-Temple-of-the-Sea.jpg pokemon9dub_3.png 45426-119117536654_1_.png movie9_ep8_ss1.jpg 4863995_std.jpg vlcsnap3843855jo6.png 134.jpg File:Max_Underwater.gif Category:Movies Category:Viz Media Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toho Company Ltd.